click click slide
by zombiee girl
Summary: the power goes out in the akatsuki headquarters and zetsu tells a scary story. T for cussing


I do not own naruto or click click slide

-------------------------------

It was a dark, stormy night in the Akatsuki headquarters. Tobi hide under the covers of his bed sheets in terror as lighting struck and the lights flickered.

"Stop being such a pussy, un" said the missing nin with long blond hair, held up in something that looked similar to a Chinese finger trap, lying on the bed congruent to Tobi's, reading a magazine about art.

The flickering lights then gave out. Tobi screamed.

"Dammit, Tobi, shut up! It's just the dark!" Deidara said, walking out of the room and into the hallway, carrying his magazine with him, and cussing when he stubbed his toe on a wall.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY FLASHLIGHTS, OR ANYTHING, UN!" Deidara shouted at the top of his lungs. The hallway was pitch black but Deidara new there where already some Akasuki members in the hallway as well, mainly because he could hear Hidan's cussing.

"I think there's a lantern downstairs in the kitchen," said a voice, close to Deidara, making him jump. Luckily, nobody could see him.

"Okay, come on Tobi, there's a lantern down stairs" Deidara called out to Tobi.

"Whatever Deidara sempai says!" Tobi cheered, Deidara heard foot steps and something sliding across the floor following him and proceeded towards the stairs.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a number of thumped going down the stairs, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then came the shouts.

"Kakuzu, you jackass, when my arm heals I'm going to fucking sacrifice you to Jashin sama, seriously!" Deidara heard Hidan shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"It was an accident." Kakuzu said as Deidara heard his footsteps on the staircase.

The rest of the Akatsuki followed Kakuzu down the stairs and Kisame got the lantern from the kitchen.

When Kisame returned with the lantern, Deidara winced, even though the light wasn't that bright. He could finally see his surroundings and noticed that Tobi, sitting next to him had brought his blanket (which he had sewn himself, and was covered with hearts and swirls) with him. Deidara sighed and picked up his magazine to read. The rest of the room was quiet as well, even Tobi, who was drawing a stick picture of him and Deidara.

After a half an hour of reading, Deidara finished his magazine. After sitting in silence for ten minutes he proclaimed "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" said Itachi, looking menacing in the dime glow of the lantern.

"I don't know, un, anything." Deidara replied, bored.

"Hey, I know," Hidan exclaimed," someone should tell a good scary story, seriously."

"Sure, I guess" Deidara said, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will" said the white side of Zetsu, "I know a good one."

"Okay, shoot" said Kakuzu.

Then the black side started to speak, _"One day there was a girl and she was going to sleep in a tent out in her back yard._

_Before she could her mom wanted her to go to the store. So she was walking to the store and saw a newspaper, she picked it up and started to read the story on the front cover. It was about a serial killer, who, when he finished killing his victims, he ate them. He a send for life in prison but had escaped. The killer was in a car accident and had lost his legs so he grew his fingernails so that he could pull himself. When he moved it sounded like click click slide._

"_Creepy" the girl said. She ran home and got in her tent. She was about to go to sleep when she heard "Click Click Slide, Click Click Slide" outside her tent. _

_She wanted to go in the house but she was too scared to move. She just tried to go to sleep. But she kept hearing it. Huddled under her sleeping bag, she heard someone open the tent, she sat up, thinking it was her mother but instead she saw a hideously deformed human, with overgrown nails reaching for her._

_In the morning her mom went out to check on her and all that was left was the tent covered in blood."_

"The end" finished the white half of zetsu.

Tobi by now, was curled up in his blanket, with pillows covering his ears, Deidara was slightly scared of Zetsu at the moment, and from the expressions on the rest of the Akatsuki members faces, so where they. Except for Itachi, who looked unemotional.

"Well, un, I think Iv heard enough scary stories for one night, besides," Deidara said, noticing that the rain had died down and the thunder and lighting had ceased "the power will probably come back on soon." As if on cue, the lights turned on. "see?"

The Akatsuki members walked up the stairs, all of them avoiding Zetsu, who was the last one on the stair case, and Hidan avoiding Kakuzu, holding his broken arm.

Tobi was pulling his blanket along his feet, walking behind Deidara, who was the first one up the staircase. All of a sudden, Tobi screamed, grapping onto Deidara's cloak and they both fell, causing a domino effect, and all the Akatsuki members dog piled on top of Zetsu at the bottom of the stair case.

"Fuck, I think I broke my other arm! Get off me you damn heathen!" Hidan shouted, sandwiched between Kisame and Itachi.

The Akatsuki quickly moved off Zetsu, who Deidara decided, had broken one side of his plant-like growth, since it had gone all floppy. Deidara shrugged and walked back up the stairs into his room.


End file.
